Police, You are My Love
by juechan
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang tahanan yang mencintai seorang polisi yang manis bernama Lee Sungmin, akankah Kyuhyun bisa bebas dari penjara dan bisa mendapatkan hati Sungmin?


**juechan project presents**

**Police, You are My Love**

******rated M**

**cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Kim Jungmo**

**Disclaimer: semua milik Tuhan, tapi this ff is mine**

**Warning: YAOI, typos always, bahasa selalu tidak eyd, dan segala sesuatu pada kekurangan author**

**Summary: Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang tahanan yang mencintai seorang polisi yang manis bernama Lee Sungmin, akankah Kyuhyun bisa bebas dari penjara dan bisa mendapatkan hati Sungmin?**

**A/N: ff rate M pertama saya, so, plis banget to review, hanya sekedar mengeluarkan isi cerita dari otak (?)**

**happy reading~**

**enJOY!**

**Chapter 1 : Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"angkat tangan kalian semua!" teriak seorang polisi dan beberapa polisi lainnya datang sambil megluarkan pistol serta borgolnya. Ya, para polisi itu baru saja menyergap di sebuah bar tempat dimana semua orang-orang yang disana menggunakan obat-obat yang mengandung zat berbahaya atau yang bisa dikatakan, narkoba.

Seluruh pengunjung yang ada di bar tersebut mengangkat kedua tangannya, dengan cepat semua polisi yang berada disana langsung memborgol keuda tangan mereka dari belakang punggung mereka. Semua polisi langsung memeriksa semua ruangan dan mereka menemukan barang-barang yang selama ini mereka cari yaitu serbuk-serbuk berbahan narkoba.

"hey berhenti!" teriak seorang polisi pada seorang pengunjung yang melarikan diri. Orang itu berlari dengan lambat karena pengaruh alkohol juga narkoba yang mereka hisap. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesapolisi tersebut mengeluarkan pistolnya dan membidik bagian kaki orang tersbut.

DUARR

' i got it ' ucap polisi itu dan langsung menghampiri namja yang tersungkur sambil meringis memegang kaki kirinya itu. Dengan cepat polisi itu memborgol kedua tangan orang tersebut.

"hmm, tampan. Sayang kau seorang bandar narkoba, kalau kau tidak seperti ini sih sudah kubawa pulang" gumam polisi tersenyum manis sambil memborgoli tangan namja tersebut. Polisi manis itu langsung memanggil teman-temannya untuk mengangkat namja yang baru saja berhasil ditangkap. Disaat 2 orang polisi sudah mengangkat badan namja dan mulai berjalan, polisi manis itu segera menahan langkah mereka.

"tunggu" ucap polisi manis itu.

"ada apa Min? Bukannya kita harus cepat membawa tersangka ini?" ucap seorang polisi yang sedang mengangkat badan namja tersebut. Polisi itu tidak bergeming, ia hanya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong namja tersebut. Alhasil, polisi manis itu menemukan kartu identitas namja itu. Ia membaca kartu itu sambil tersenyum.

"Cho Kyuhyun ya?, wajah yang tampan namun berbahaya.." gumam polisi manis itu sambil tersenyum.

"hey Min, kau sedang lihat kartu apa itu? Dan bolehkah kami segera membawa orang ini? Dia berat sekali.." gerutu polisi yang mirip seperti ikan itu alias Lee Donghae. Polisi manis itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Dan dengan cepat Donghae segera memasukan tubuh namja itu ke mobil polisinya. Donghae menghampiri polisi manis yang masih melihat kartu identitas namja tersebut.

"hey, aku rasa namja ini menarik juga jika kita menaruh di sel istimewa kita.." ujar polisi manis itu atau kita lebih dikenal dengan nama Lee Sungmin.

"mwo? Kau gila Min! Itu sel terburuk yang pernah kutemui selama aku bekerja Min. Kau jangan mengada-ngada. Sekeras- kerasnya polisi terhadap tahanannya mereka tau yang namanya pikiran yang sehat atau bukan!" ucap Donghae marah terhadap Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanda tidak peduli.

"aku tak peduli, aku tinggal bilang pada Shindong hyung untuk memindahkannya ke sel istimewanya, dan pastinya Shindong hyung akan memindahkannya, mudah bukan" jawab Sungmin dengan entengnya.

"hhh, terserah padamulah Min, aku tak mau ikut campur urusan ketidak akal sehatmu itu. Kajja, kita kembali ke markas. Kita harus memeriksa data-data orang-orang yang baru kita tangkap tadi." Ucap Donghae pasrah dan langsung menyeret Sungmin ke mobil polisinya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum tidak jelas sambil membayangkan hal apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mulai melancarkan aksi anehnya bila mempermainkan namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun, selamat datang di permainan ajaibku.." ucap Sungmin menyeringai.

**TBC**

**Ff rate M pertama saya. Hanya mempublishnya saja. Mau dilanjut atau nggak? Kalau nggak dilanjut sih ya aku apusin ._. . kalau mau, plis banget ya di review, takut dibilang ngespam :(**

**Salam new author,**

**Juechan.**


End file.
